Forever and Always
by amyprentiss-reid
Summary: Emily and Spencer Talk about her leaving and her return. Kinda fluffy? takes place 3 months after E's return from Paris. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


Forever and Always

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairings: Emily and Reid.

TimeLine: 3 months after Emily returned

Backstory: After she returned Emily realized she had no place to live. So reid (even though he wasn't speaking to her) offered his place. Soon enough they got real close and started going out. That afternoon they got in a heated discussion about Emily leaving and returning and not telling anyone. This is what happened after they both cooled off.

Summary: Emily and Spencer talk about her leaving and her return. Kinda fluffy?

Warnings: None.

A/N kinda just happened. started writing dialoge then added the 'story' afterwards :) hope you enjoy! oh and don't worry no one...well just read to find out!

"Hey," Emily greeted as she walked into the small cafe.

"Hello" Spencer replied.

"How are you?" She asked. Emily motioned down to the empty spot across from Spencer. He nodded and held his hand out gesturing to the seat. He half smiled at her as she sat down across from him. Spencer set down his book and looked up to meet Emily's eyes before answering.

"Fine, Fine. And you?" He asked. Emily put her hands on top of the table and clasped them together. Spencer reached down to his coffe cup and took a sip.

"I'm good." Emily broke eye contact and looked down to her hands while nodding her head.

"That's good." Reid exhaled and looked out the window, watching the newly fallen snowflakes slowly cover the sidewalks and streets in a white blanket of snow.

"Look I'm really sorry." Emily apologized. Spencer looked back and her and nodded, even though she was looking towards the table.

"I know." he said.

"You know?" The brunette looked up at him surprised. Reid chuckled and smiled.

"Yes, I do. I know you had to say what you had to say, and I had to say what I had to say. Also knowing you, I really can't imagine you doing this on purpose. And I know it wasn't your choice in the first place." He explained. Emily smiled for a moment before it quickly faded to a slight frown.

"No, it wasn't. I never wanted to go. When I woke up, and was finally in a state to comprehend what was going on, they told me I would be leaving for Europe in the next few days. I hadn't even said anything before they told me. I was put under oath so I couldn't talk to anyone, no matter how much I begged-" Emily was cut off by Spencer.

"Stop." He said. Emily closed her mouth and bit her lower lip. She didn't want another argument to happen so she let him say what he needed to say and moved her gave back to watch her fingers switching places being clasped together.

"Listen to me." Spencer began, Emily looked up to meet his eyes. She could tell he wasn't mad, even without using her profiling skills. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes smil to her as he licked his lips once. "I understand now, I get why what happened happened. At first I was mad, yes. I was hit with so many emotions, I didn't know how to deal with them all. The only one that was coming out was anger. If anything I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you-" This time it was Emily's turn to cut him off.

"Now it's your time to stop." She smiled. Spencer sighed before giving her a half smile. Emily reached over at took his hands in hers.

"You had and have everyright to express your feelings. What I did hurt, not only to you, and not only to me, but a giant handful of people. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for allowing everything that happened. I should have left, I should have came back, or made a phone call, even sent a letter, but I didn't. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. _He_ was still out there, I knew what he was capable of and I ran away." She explained. Spencer began rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands. Her finger tips were cold from the temperature drop outside, but the rest of her hands were warm and smooth.

"It's okay, I'm glad you did what you did. If you didn't...who knows where we would be right now. What happened could have become reality, and you could have actualy died. It's better this way. It sucked at the beginning yes, it was hard to say goodbye and to watch as they lowered your _empty_ coffin six feet under. Each and everyday was a challenge. Everyday hurt. And when you came back, well that sucked even more." Emily looked like she was about to say something, but Spencer ignored that and kept going.

"It sucked because I should have known, I should have known something wasn't right. No one let us see you at the hopital, there wasn't an open casket, JJ and Hotch...well, things just didn't seem right. I felt stupid, and betrayed. Stupid because I should have at least guessed what had happened, betrayed because with JJ and Hotch knowing, and deciding not to tell me, even the rest of the team, that you were in fact alive told me they couldn't trust us enough with a secret like that. But I know now.

I may have had the right to act how I acted but all in all I should have just accepted the fact that yeah they lied, yes we believed for several months you were 'dead' but in the end you're here, alive. That's all that should matter, and that's all that does matter." He finished. Not once had he lost eye contact with Emily. He watched as her eyes slowely filled with tears. One began to fall but he reached up and swiped it away with his thumb. He didn't pull his hand away at first, he let it linger and she leaned her head into it.

"Things may not be as normal as they were before, but I'm happy I'm back, and your talking to me again." She whispered. Spencer pulled his hand away and covered their other joined hands.

"Even if I were still mad at you, I could never stop talking to you." He smiled and squeezed her hand. Emily returned the smile.

"You know, I think that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me." She said. Another tear fell, and Spencer wiped it away. Only this time he didn't take his hand away. He left it there holding her face and caressing the side of her face with his thumb.

"It's the truth. You are a very likable person, Emily. You're gorgeous, funny, nice and caring. You always put others before yourself. You have one of the best personalities I have ever known, and I always have a good time when your around." Spencer looked deep into her dark chocolate eyes. They were filled with tears, but they still smiled bright.

"Scratch that. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She giggled. He laughed along and brought his other hand to the other side of her face.

"I am only speaking the truth my dear." Spencer told her, then leant in and kissed her. It wasn't long and passionate, but short and sweet. Emily kissed back and smiled after he pulled away.

"Let's go home." He said as he stood up and held his hand out for hers.

"To home we shall go." She replied and took the offered hand. The brunette couple walked out of the small cafe hand in hand and made the short journey back in the snow, to their shared appartment.

'Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting.' -William Arthur Ward

The End!

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Remember to Read and Review! **

**so sequeal. **


End file.
